Outside my window
by Billy Bob 2010
Summary: A man stuck in his apartment with nothing else to do but to look out his window. During the zombie Apocalypse. Something I wrote when I was really bored.


Hi every body. Hope all is well? This is something I came up with when i was bored. It a point of view story. I wasn't sure if I should post it or not. But what the hell, why not. Anyway let me know what you think. R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Outside my window<strong>

9/30/11

I just sat there looking out the window as the radio played by my side on the far end of the table. It was going through the list of so called safe zones again. They were mostly churches, movie theaters, Bowling alleys, schools, Police station, fire stations and a few other places. Of course most of the places on the radio were already gone. So it didn't really help me any. I picked a hell of a time to movie to the big city. O I'm new in town, so go ahead world and end. O and i had no god damn ideal where any of those places on the radio were. But then again if i was in one of those places, i might be dead. I sighed again and said out aloud. "If I didn't have bad luck. I wouldn't have any luck." My stomach growls so i reached into a bag of trail mix's on my lap and took a few pieces. I look them over in disgust on my palm and said. "A meal not even fit for a king." before eating them. They tasted like salty crap in my mouth. I'm not sure they have any real nutritional value or maybe they did. I really didn't know nor did I give a crap. All I did know was that it was the last of my food and with that thought of gold. I closed the bag and put it on the table. His stomach growled in protest. Sorry buddy, but we gotta make it last. No telling how long will be here. I said aloud as to try and shut it up. It growled again so i took a swig from the cup of water on the table. I continued to stare out the window down to the street below. Just then I saw movement down the street. I leaned forwards in my chair, as eager as a kid at Christmas. Maybe it's another survivor, i thought to myself. If so they'd be the first one in a day an a half. So i sat there watching it run up the street. I fell back in my seat as i notice the figured ran with a limp. Damn it! It's one of those people.

I moan in disgust as i ran my hands over my face. I sat there wishing i had stayed with the MacFarlane back in Texas. They were good, kind people. I worked on there ranch for over a year and never once did they treat me badly. Hell if anything they treated me like family. Sure it was hard work but i didn't mind it any. Hell in a sick way i like it. I looked up to the ceiling, it had cracks on it. "I'm a damn idiot. Why was I always running away from the people who cared about me?" I said as i stared up at the cracks. I looked back out the window and saw the figure from down the road. He was a cop, but not the one of the ones from around here. His uniform was brown and not black. He had a brown cowboy hat on with a golden shiny star on the front of it. "Long way from home country boy." I said before taking notice of the black duffle bag. There were long black sticks pocking out of the bag. I shoot up when i realized what they were and said aloud. "Sweet Jesus, There guns in them there hill." I wasn't sure why i said that in a southern accent or why i said hills instead of bag. Then again i wasn't sure why i did a lot of the things

I sat there trying to think of a way to get those guns away from the crazy lawman. Just then the lawman stopped and took a bottle from his bag and started to drink from it. Wait a minute they can't do that. I thought and just as I finished that thought. Another one of the people came out of nowhere and tackled the lawman. The lawman fell down and hit his head on the front fender of a new white Taurus. I wanted to do some thing. But all I had was the monkey wrench that the super had forgotten. Plus I had no ideal what was waiting for me down stairs yet alone what was behind my front. Hell I hadn't checked the peep hole (or what ever it was called) scenes I pushed the refrigerator down the hall to keep them from getting in. None of it matter really. Truth was the lawman was already dead or out cold. That was clear from lack of screams. The thing already had his guts torn open. I sighed again and got up. There was no way; I was going to watch that. I thought as I made my way to the couch and flopped down on it. I sat there with my hands behind my head, staring out in to space.

* * *

><p>So there it was. Anyway leave a review if you like. I would like to hear what you think. There maybe more to come. I don't know its up to you. If not that's ok. Lot of good games coming out this fall. Ok that enough out of me for now. So see ya later and Peace out.<p>

Summary : A man stuck in his apartment with nothing else to do but to look out his window. Something I wrote when I was really bored.


End file.
